


Sandwiches

by Bhishak



Category: Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: Is this technically food porn?, Keugene, M/M, Sandwiches, Sandwiches challenge, Zaugene, zeith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: This is based on their #TryGuysEatSandwiches challenge.





	Sandwiches

Recently Eugene couldn’t keep his eyes away from Keith. Ever since they dressed in drag he couldn’t stop looking at the other mans lips. 

He never thought seeing one of his friends wearing lipstick would be such a turn on, but damn, Keith already had such kissable lips. The bright pink lipstick made them seem even more edible. 

After they finished their group shoot Eugene immediately grabbed Keith by the elbow. He dragging the other as far from the rest of the team as he could until they reached a secluded area. Seeing they were alone he let go and sighed heavily. 

Confused Keith tried to ask what was wrong but before he could, Eugene grabbed the back of his head and they both ended up eating a sandwich. The sandwich was filled with passion and a mix of confusion. 

Pulling Keith’s head back Eugene pulled away from the sandwich breathing heavily. Smirking he whispered,” So that’s what you taste like?” 

Putting up no fight Keith let Eugene slam his back against the wall. They both ate the others sandwich with equal, if not more enthusiasm than before. They both hungered for the other. 

It wasn’t long before both could feel the others sandwich against the others thigh. Keith couldn’t help but hear something inside him growl in hunger for more.

Sensing the others desire Eugene jumped into Keith’s arms. Letting the other take control of how this sandwichy mess continued. At least for a little while. Rushing forward Keith returned the favor by shoving him against the other wall.

Keith took the opportunity to cop a feel of Eugene’s surprisingly soft buns. 

Tightening his legs around Keith’s waist Eugene pulled away from their sandwich to gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Smiling Keith took the open chance and started to lick and nibble at the condiments that had slid onto Eugene’s neck.


End file.
